


Mud

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, platinum pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Niou, Yagyuu and a pit of mud.





	Mud

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-11-28 11:27am to 11:47am

Fighting in the mud had never been one of his favorites. He wasn't bad at it - every kid at least once in its life had tried it out - he was just not very interested.

Thankfully, no one in Rikkai would ever ask the gentleman of their tennis team if he would participate in one of the mock-matches. Even if he was always watching them - with his doubles partner of course.

The trickster on the other hand would have loved to participate but had declined in that nice way of his where you never knew what he was really saying.

Yagyuu knew why but he didn't push the issue - yet. He continued hearing the sighs though, whenever a particular good fight was going on and he just knew that Niou would have loved being in there himself.

Yagyuu knew all of this and was adamant to remedy the situation - somehow. If his mind could ever come up with a suitable idea.

"That was fun, wasn't it?"

They were sitting on a wall on Rikkai grounds. Having just come back from a tennis match and being the last ones to leave.

Niou sighed again, looking forlornly at the pit a bit further down. It was then that Yagyuu made up his mind.

"Come on. We've got things to do."

"Don't wanna."

The almost automatic reply made Yagyuu turn.

"You are getting off your ass right now, Niou Masaharu and you will follow me."

Not expecting the harsh tone Niou jumped and followed, evident surprise showing on his face when Yagyuu dropped their tennis bags right next to the pit of mud before shrugging out of his jersey jacket and then his shirt.

"It's much more difficult if your upper body is unclothed."

Niou grinned, understanding finally dawning, and stripped as well. 

When both finished turning appreciative eyes over each other, Yagyuu took the few steps into the mud, Niou following suit.

"Always remember that mud is not only sticky but also very slick. Don't be afraid to get it into your face and do remember that it's not dry enough to crust over momentarily. Now move around, get a feeling for it, and then I'll show you how to really fight in here."

Niou smiled, a real smile, and did as he was told.

Two days later Niou stood proudly in the mud pit, his opponent down and severely out of breath while the trickster did not show any signs that there had been a fight at all.

Looking up he saw Yagyuu standing to the side, an inviting towel seemingly out of place towering on his shoulder, a huge bottle of water in his hand and an amused glint in his eyes.

Niou laughed.


End file.
